Nightmare
by KiteoftheAzureFlame
Summary: A nightmare can seem so real. Oneshot DexterXBen.


This was written a long time ago, I just never posted it, lol.

Pairing: DexterXBen

The moon was shining brightly through the windows of the lab, giving it an odd texture of blue lighting. Dexter turned around swiftly on his heel, heading back to the main room of his house. A loud yawn was echoed throughout the hallway, followed by a loud ring of the phone. Dexter flinched, regaining his composure a few seconds afterwards. He had not expected a call this late either which was why he sort of acted the way he did.  
Placing his hand up to his mouth to enhance his voice, he inhaled deeply and then let it out as a big shout, "DeeDee could you get that for me!" He yelled, which got a "FINE!" in reply. Since their parents weren't home tonight, Dexter didn't have to keep his voice down when 'wanting' to yell at his annoying sister. He then rolled his eyes, then lifted his hand and pushed on his glasses with his index finger as if they were sliding off of the bridge of his nose. A slight habit, one would guess. He exhaled calmly, peeking his head around the corner to listen into the conversation on the phone, whoever it was. He raised an eyebrow, head lowering in a predatorial manner. His dark orange bangs shielded the unknown expression on his face, as if Dexter was listening in hard from around the corner. Standing up straight, he growled lightly in annoyance then walked up behind his sister to ask who it was.

"Oh, you want to talk to Dexter? Alright.." Placing the phone down on the counter, she turned around to yell out, "DEXTER! BEN'S ON THE PHONE!" She opened her eyes, then had realized that Dexter was standing right behind her, holding his hands to his ears. She giggled lightly, not knowing that her younger brother had walked up behind her during that little conversation with Ben.  
Dexter hissed loudly, his teeth gritting. "Did... you have to yell that loud? I was right behind you.." He muttered, then reached forward to grasp the phone with his gloved hand. He placed the phone to his ear, tilting his head slightly to keep it there between his shoulder so he could use his hands to gesticulate his sister away with shooing movements. The blond left the room giggling lightly.

"This is Dexter.." His Russian accent came over the phone, the scientist's eyes narrowing slightly under his lenses.  
"Uh, Dex, I need to speak with you.. can I just come over for a while?" Ben's voice sounded hoarse. It made Dexter flinch lightly at the sound of it. Why Ben was calling to ask if he could come over this late at night was odd. Anyone normal would be in bed by now..  
Glancing off to the side, he stared at the tiles on the counter, counting them. "I wouldn't mind some company. If it's that important, I don't mind.." He trailed off, switching the phone to his other ear.  
"Thanks.." With that word, Ben had hung up the phone.  
Dexter stood there, hanging up the phone a good long minute after Ben had hung up on his end. He was in deep thought, wondering just what exactly Ben meant. Shrugging it off, he slid his glasses off of his face and leaned over, grasping the end of his white lab coat between his index finger and thumb, and placed the lens in between the clothing to start cleaning it off.  
DeeDee peeked into the room, earning a glare from the oceanic blue hued scientist. "What are you staring at?" He snapped.  
"Oh, nothing.. just that you and Ben seem to be pretty close lately. Honestly, Dexter, someone wouldn't call this late at night for nothing."  
"Ahh, shouldn't you be in bed?" He growled.  
She raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. "I'm the older sister here.. but okaayyy~ You don't want to tell me about you and Ben's relationship, then that's fine with me."  
Dexter tightened his grip, almost cracking the glass of his lens. His bright blue eyes shimmered lightly, glaring at his older sister. "Nothing is going on between me and Ben. Back off." He hated it when she constantly annoyed him about little things. She would always fuck up something when he was in his lab, such as when she sent everyone to far into the future when Fuse had started to take over. Dexter's entire body shuddered, not wanting to remember that fight and just stick with the present. Everything was over now, there was nothing he needed to be worried about.  
All thoughts on his sister halted when a loud knock at the door was heard. Dexter snorted lightly, sliding his glasses back on.  
Usually Ben was upbeat, always teasing and competing with the boy genius, but how he sounded over the phone was almost like Ben was having a breakdown. DeeDee just hummed lightly, disappearing into her room down the hall. Opening the door, Dexter's automatic reaction was to glance over Ben's body, seeing if he was injured or harmed in anyway. Seeing nothing, he closed his eyes and calmly inhaled.  
Ben smiled lightly, walking past Dexter and into the living room. When Dexter had closed the door, the first thing he said was, "What's wrong?"  
Ben turned his head slowly, facing the boy genius. "Hey, Dex, have you.. ever, well.." He stopped, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"Spit it out Ben, I don't have all night." Dexter growled. He was beginning to get impatient. Either the young scientist was overtired and just wanted to go to bed, or he was concerned for Ben's well being and wanted to know what was wrong as soon as possible.  
Ben flinched at the harshness of Dexter's voice, "A nightmare seems so real, doesn't it?"  
The air was so still around them suddenly. Dexter had not breathed for about a minute, catching on that he had to inhale; in which he did. He broke the silence with a light mumble in a positive response, nodding. "Nightmares are but a figment of the mind." He lifted his index finger, pointing to his brightly colored orange hair with it. "The mind plays tricks on you." His hand returned to his side, but only then did Dexter sit down on the couch that he finally realized was there. "Nightmares are nothing to be scared about, Ben.. because they're not real." He slowly dragged out, the boy genius locking gazes with the brunette.  
Ben knew he could sort of count on Dexter to help him feel better, but his heart was still beating harshly in his chest, as if it could practically burst any moment. Dexter huffed loudly, indicating that he wanted Ben to take a seat next to him. If this was what Ben had only come here for, Dexter might as well just have a talk with him so that Ben had didn't come here for nothing.  
"Now," Dexter muttered when Ben had sat down. He shifted his weight, bringing his right leg over his left. "Mind telling me what it was about?"  
Ben shuddered, pushing back some of his brown bangs from his face. "Fusion." Was his only answer.  
Dexter blinked, an expression of wonder etched on his face. Ben had slowly let his gaze fall to the ground, as he began to talk slowly. "Fusion... Everyone was," He gritted his teeth, fists tightening so hard that the brunette's knuckles started to turn white. "Everyone was getting killed, Dexter. And I was helpless. I couldn't do anything.."  
Dexter leaned his head back on the seat, staring at the ceiling. He sort of knew how Ben had felt, having that same odd feeling in his gut before. The whole 'what if' feeling. What if people were killed in that battle? What if friends were harmed or hurt, or injured beyond repair? A slow death was the most horrible way to go. He shuddered.  
"Dex," Looking over, he had tried so hard to keep from clear tears emerging from the corners of his bright eyes.  
Dexter had caught gazes once again; He couldn't believe it. Ben looked like he was about to cry. He sat up straight, one hand on the couch and one on the armrest. He hadn't talked all these minutes, only because he was thinking over what Ben was saying. His lips formed a small smile. "Where's that strong person I know? This isn't you Ben. I know you." He flashed a grin to the brunette, earning a shocked expression from Ben.  
Dexter leaned forward slightly, lifting his right arm. He gently placed his gloved hand on the brunette's cheek, the cool texture of the glove causing Ben to lean and relax into the light touch. He rubbed his thumb over Ben's cheek to rid of one of the tears that managed to make an invisible path down his face.  
Ben gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to cry in front of Dexter. This was embarrassing, this wasn't him at all. Who knew that a simple nightmare could break down a person to tears? One last glance at Dexter's smile, and Ben couldn't help but lean forward into the boy genius's body. He wrapped his arms around Dexter's waist, earning a blush. Dexter stared down at him with wide eyes, but had soon relaxed himself as he placed his hands on Ben's back. He could feel the brunette's body shake lightly upon trying not to cry.  
"You know.." Dexter started, "It's alright to cry when you want to cry. The more you can't cry, the less sadness you'll feel..." He trailed off in a light voice, and the next thing he was hearing was Ben's muffled cries against his chest. Dexter watched as Ben continued to cry, allowing the brunette to stay in this position. With anyone else, he would just snap at them to get the hell off.  
Ben gripped the back of Dexter's lab coat slightly, finally calming down to where his body had stopped shaking. The closeness of the other was calming.. relaxing. He kept his face in Dexter's chest, his eyes closing as he just laid there. He didn't want to move.  
Teeth gripping onto the gloved index finger, Dexter pulled back, pulling off the purple glove he always wore over his right hand. Tossing it aside, he reached down to gently place his hand on Ben's hair, slowly stroking a few of his soft brown locks between his fingers. He heaved a heavy sigh, then glanced out the window at the full moon. He could have sworn that Ben had fallen asleep in his lap, but right now, he didn't mind...


End file.
